Orsimer (Morrowind)
Orsimer, also known as Orcs, are a race of Mer that hail from Orsinium. They are best recognized by their dark green skin and large build. They are one of the playable races in . In-game description These sophisticated barbarian beast peoples of the Wrothgarian and Dragontail Mountains are noted for their unshakeable courage in war and their unflinching endurance of hardships. In the past, Orcs have been widely feared and hated by the other nations and races of Tamriel, but they have slowly won acceptance in the Empire, in particular for their distinguished service in the Emperor's Legions. Orcish armorers are prized for their craftsmanship, and Orc warriors in heavy armor are among the finest front-line troops in the Empire. Most Imperial citizens regard Orc society as rough and cruel, but there is much to admire in their fierce tribal loyalties and generous equality of rank and respect among the sexes. Character creation Attributes Skill bonuses Abilities *25% resistance to magicka (constant effect) Powers *Berserk (All effects last for 60 seconds, cast on self) **Fortify Health + 20 **Fortify Fatigue + 200 **Fortify Attack + 100 **Drain Agility - 100 Preferred play-style Orcs are a new playable race in Morrowind. Because of bonuses to Armorer and Heavy/Medium Armor they can make very good Warriors and Barbarians. Orcs average at the lowest personality of all races and the lowest speed, while excelling in Strength, Endurance and Willpower. However, in the same way that lowering your fatigue will decrease your success with various action, fortifying your fatigue with Berserk will increase your success in nearly all actions, except those governed by the agility stat due to it being drained. The formulas for calculating success often use your maximum fatigue, as determined by your attributes, but your current level of fatigue, even if above that number, causes an increase in success. This increases the flexibility of Orcs, which will increase your chance to cast spells, ability to produce potions and increasing bartering success, among other things. Note that Redguards do not get a similar benefit from Adrenaline Rush, as the Fatigue increase is derived from an Attribute increase and not a direct fortification. Orc-Barbarian will favor medium armor and two-handed axes Orcs are naturally very tough so blocking may not be necessary, but still an added layer to survivability is always good. Barbarians have increased speed, so you will be better able to chase ranged enemies more easily, although naturally the Orcs speed is low. Orc-Warrior can take advantage from Heavy Armor, Block and Axe skill bonuses at the start, as well as great bonuses to Strength, Endurance, Willpower and Fatigue. In fact, all Orcs are naturally very tough, with the highest endurance bonus, but the usage of heavy armor and shield will make you even more of a tank. Orc-Assassin is likely the most difficult and unconventional build. Orcs have no bonuses to stealth skills and possess many traits that actually hinder stealth. With reduced agility, as well as low personality and speed, they will have poor aptitude in most stealth skills. The exceptions being Acrobatics, which benefits from an Orcs high strength, and Security, which would be average for a female of this race. Berserk would severely hinder the Sneak skill if used, which is likely the most important skill for a stealth character, and only be useful for fortifying non-combat stealth skills. Orc-Mage may seem difficult for the Orc race in Morrowind, but they have some redeeming values with careful building. The race has no racial bonuses for any magic skills. Females have an average intelligence and males have low intelligence. Their high endurance combined with their armor skills will increase their survivability and make them more suited as a Spellsword or Sorcerer. Despite lacking any specific aptitude in spells naturally, an Orcs' high willpower will increase their chance for successfully casting any spell. Fortifying your fatigue with Berserk will also increase your spell chance and make low-level magic training easier. Preferred Birthsigns Melee: Warrior or Steed. Warrior will give you damage, and Steed will allow you to move faster, which is useful when you need get in or out of combat. Ranged/Stealth: Shadow or Steed. Steed will allow you to get back from an enemy, to strike him again. Shadow can make you invisible, allowing to shoot your target with a bow from a good spot. Mage: Apprentice or Atronach. Orc-Mages will find benefits from the Apprentice stone: when your magicka is low, but you have enough HP to cover your spell vulnerability. The Atronach can make you more of a battlemage, and give you magicka that you lack at start. Axe can help you when your magicka is out with Atronach stone. It is a known fact that Orcs are at their best with medium armor. The Orcish armor in Morrowind is medium, respectively. Orcs also perform most efficiently with longswords and can even be excellent at Restoration, making for a wonderful crusader. Notable Orcs *Ra'Gruzgob *Sharn gra-Muzgob *Umbra *Yagak gro-Gluk Gallery OrcMorrwind.jpg|A female (left) and a male (right) Orc. Appearances * * * * * * * de:Ork (Morrowind) es:Orsimer (Morrowind) fr:Orsimer (Morrowind) nl:Orsimer/Morrowind pl:Ork (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Races Category:Morrowind: Orsimer